The present disclosure relates generally to information handling systems (IHSs), and more particularly to a cooling system for IHSs used in extreme environments.
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option is an IHS. An IHS generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements may vary between different applications, IHSs may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in IHSs allow for IHSs to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, IHSs may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Some IHSs may be used in extreme environments such as, for example, high ambient temperature environments that may be encountered in military applications, telecom applications, manufacturing applications, kiosk applications, remote installation applications, and/or a variety of other high ambient temperature environments known in the art. Conventional IHSs are typically designed to function properly in ambient temperatures below 35 degrees Celsius. However, the high ambient temperatures in extreme environments regularly exceed 35 degrees Celsius and require specialized IHSs that include expensive liquid cooling systems, custom cooling components, and/or custom chassis structures that allow the specialized IHS to withstand the high ambient temperature. This greatly increases the cost of an IHS for the extreme environment IHS user, and requires the IHS manufacturer to design and build the specialized IHS for what is typically a very small subset of their customer base.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a improved cooling system for an IHS